Ficlet Collection (SPN and more)
by FellenWolf
Summary: This will be, as the title says, a collection of ficlets. Mostly Supernatural, but could possibly be others. If anyone ever has ideas for a Supernatural one or another fandom, please PM and I'll see what I can do.
1. Sickness and Angels

There was the faint sound of sniffling before a series of coughing roused Dean from the lore he had been studying. A sigh escaped him as he rubbed his tired green eyes. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He opened his emerald eyes and glared at the blank wall ahead of him.

The Angels had fallen. Castiel was now a human. Dean had the mark of bloody Cain on his arm. To make matters even worse? Cas was now sick with his first ever cold and was convinced he was dying slowly.

The first day had consisted of moderate sniffles, runny noses, and Dean doing his best to reassure the angel that being sick was **_**human**_**. This approach had worked - for awhile at least.

Sam had even gotten annoyed enough to go on a "vacation" with Gabriel to God knows where. Which left Dean alone with a sick angel-turned-human and more pent-up emotions than he cared to deal with.

Dean finally got up and went into the bedroom, **_**his**_******bedroom, where Cas currently lay curled up on the bed. Convinced he was dying - still. He looked over with the most pitiful look Dean had ever seen in those blue eyes. Pitiful enough that Dean Winchester walked over and sat on the bed to comfort him.

Cas, who had gotten much more touchy in his sickened state, moved so he was curled against Dean with his head in his lap.

Dean started in surprise before a soft smile curled his lips. He lifted a calloused hand and ran his fingers through Cas' sweaty hair as he began to sing softly. "_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better..._"


	2. Angels, Time, and Hunters

A low groan of pain echoed in the dim room before a pair of blue eyes slowly opened. As soon as the eyes opened, light from a flashlight was shone into the face of Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. He groaned again and tried to cover his face but found that his arms were bound. He resisted the urge to sigh. Ropes for an angel? Pitiful and useless.

However, before Cas got the chance to break these weak ropes, the light was gone and a familiar face was looking at him with a lopsided grin. "Well well. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, eh angel face? Dropping out of the sky like that and all.." Cas was unable to even muster a retort. He was too busy staring in shock at the younger face above him. It was Dean but...not _**his**_ Dean.

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat and absently rubbed the dark green band on his ring finger. "W-where...**_**when**_**, am I?" The question seemed to confuse the younger hunter and he tilted his head in a way that reminded Castiel of himself years ago.

"You...don't know what **_**year**_******it is? I know I clocked you good but **_**damn**_**.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's 2005 and we're in Nebraska."

Now it was Castiel's turn to be surprised again. "2005...? Then you haven't...even **_**met**_******me yet." He sighed and then broke the ropes on his wrists and sat up with ease only to find a gun pointed at his face. This merely caused him to sigh again. "That won't hurt me, Dean. And I won't hurt you. I'll tell you who I am." He paused for a moment, considering, before looking into the emerald eyes of the man he'd come to love. "And how I know who you are."

Roughly an hour later, Castiel had told the majority of his tale to this younger Dean Winchester. During the entire thing, Cas had been pointedly NOT looking at Dean and his hands were clutching at his pants legs. Dean nervously cleared his throat, able to sense the other's agitation. "And...how is it you know **_**me**_******personally then, angel eyes?" He'd found the nicknames were coming easier knowing that handsome this trench coat wearing god was an actual angel.

Cas couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face at the question. His hands slowly relaxed and then he finally looked Dean in the eyes - emerald green locking with sapphire blue. "In my time, Dean Winchester, you're my husband and I yours." Then, Castiel did the one thing he'd been holding back from. He kissed the stunned hunter full on the lips.


End file.
